The Breakfast Club
by katarinamethehorizon
Summary: follow Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie - all not related - through a day of detention that is sure to change their perspective on life.. Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) So this is my first ever fan fiction and I've not fully written it all yet. I am pretty sure by the title and the first chapter you will be able to tell that it's planned around the film, 'The Breakfast Club'. I truly love the plot and the result of that movie and I thought what it would be like if I changed the characters – to none other than the glorious Cullen's – and change a little more too, still sticking to the moral of it. So here's a little insight into it, it's a tad short, but if you like it I am willing to post more. So here goes…**

**Oh, and! Some reviews would be really awesome, just let me know what you think so I know where I'm heading :)**

The Breakfast Club

**Chapter 1**

_Saturday, March 24__th__, 2010. Forks High School. Forks, Washington. 3:30pm._

_Dear Mr. Greene,_

_ We accept the fact that we had to give up a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think your crazy telling us to write an essay about who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's how we saw each other at 7am this morning. We were brainwashed…_

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this." She stated horrified.

Rosalie Hale sat in her fathers BMW dreading a day she thought she never deserved. She was the prom queen, the popular one, the pretty one. Her long blonde hair hung gracefully down to the small of her back. She flicked her hair and continued trying eagerly to prove her point, "I mean its ridiculous I have to be here on a Saturday. I don't believe I should put up with this, isn't there anything you can do daddy?" she fluttered her eyelashes hoping the effect of her dads answer would change to her benefit.

"I will make it up to you, I promise, but ditching class to go shopping? What am I going to do with you? You know fine well you do enough of that at the weekend. Have a good day." He handed her lunch over and signaled her to get out of the car.

Rosalie dragged herself out of the car, still with adding a ladylike manor to her movements.

Meanwhile in the car behind, Edward Masen sat absentmindedly looking out of the window staring at the sidewalk. He was trying to ignore his mother as much as possible, and he was becoming very good at it.

Edward was your average geek. Bronze tangles of hair hung over his eyes which were shielded by a pair of glasses. On his skinny frame hung a pair of black skinny jeans held up with braces. His look was completed with a Coldplay t-shirt and pin badges – Star Wars and Spiderman.

"Now is this the first or the last time you do this?" His mother said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

She was truly worried about her son. With his actions and not participating in anything but school work – most mothers would be delighted at that. But she missed when her son watched cartoons on TV, even though he was way too old. She missed when he would do anything so that she would take him to the local comic book store, she felt he was slowly slipping away.

"Last" he answered quietly.

"Well get in there quick and use the time to your advantage, make some friends."

"Mom, your not supposed to socialize, you just have to sit there doing nothing but study." He pointed to his bag suggestively.

His backpack was old, which was suffering a broken zip because the large number of textbooks he was carrying.

"Well Mr you find out a way to study!" Her phone rang effectively ending their conversation. "I will see you tonight" she stated as she then answered her phone, gently pushed him out of the car and drove off.

At the other end of the parking lot, a boy named Jasper Whitlock and his father were sitting talking about tomorrow's basketball game.

Jasper was the teams best and favorite player. He was loved by all the girls in the school – mostly for his trademark accent and curly hair. His family were extremely proud at his success in the game, but he wanted nothing more to forget about basketball all together and focus on his studies. His dad thought differently.

"Okay, well you better get in there." His dad stated with a slight huff, "I mean son, I fooled around when I was at school, who doesn't? Except one thing, you got caught sport. How would you feel if this made you miss out on a game?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"Devastated" he grumbled and removed him self swiftly from the car before the conversation could go any further.

Emmett McCarty was known well to be the school bully, drug addict and troublemaker. He wouldn't let anyone stand in his way, he was huge. His 6.4 frame was highly intimidating to all the other boys. No one dared to intimidate him - they all simply knew better. And if they stood up to him? it would only end in a fight and another Saturday robbed from him..

Deep down, he didn't truly mind. Any excuse to get out of the place he was saddened to call home.

As he walked towards the school entrance with a swagger, a car came from the left and skidded to a stop whilst Emmett strolled past the front of the car with a smirk. He lightly padded the hood of the car and laughed.

_I am God. _He thought.

"Asshole," Alice Brandon, the girl sitting in the backseat of her mother's car stated. She climbed out and leaned down to the front window to say goodbye when suddenly the car drove away quickly and left Alice standing there confused. She thought they were getting along well for a change. Alice simply but painfully accepted that her mother had and never will change. All she wanted was to be loved.

She shuffled her way toward the school when she tripped due to her untied lace on her worn Converse shoes.

"Way to go Alice," she murmured to herself, "clumsy fucker."

At 7am, the bell rang out loudly giving all five students a fright. One by one without saying a word to each other, they all entered the building dreading what the day was to bring..

**So there you have it, review and let me know if you want more or simply what you think :)  
Katarina x **


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey, sorry for the delay in updating, It is exam time for me so I am constantly studying. I think I might make it an update a week, just to give myself time and stuffs :) so this chapter is for my first two reviewers – doodlechick12 and VampireWizard93. Your reviews made me smile, thank you.**

**And! If you didn't catch on, here is the list of characters and their stereotype so to speak..**

**Edward Masen – geek****  
Rosalie Hale – princess****  
Emmett McCarty – criminal****  
Jasper Whitlock – jock  
Alice Brandon – basket case.**

**I don't own Twilight or The Breakfast Club..  
**

**Chapter 2**

Detention was held in the school library. The room had an arena like structure – the top floor going only round the walls and was accompanied by two spiral staircases at each side. The bottom floor had desks in the middle and the room had several quite rooms all around. The top floor was nothing but books and a small pole at the back of the room held the American flag.

Rosalie sat in the front desk playing with her cell phone. She had been warned by her dad not to use it, she was here to be punished for what she did. She thought it was harmless, a kid spilled a coke all down her t-shirt before she even got in the school and she rounded up her friends and they agreed. It was a 'major disaster'. Rosalie knew all along she had a spare set of clothes in the back of her car, but shopping just wasn't to be missed.

Edward walks in shyly and takes a seat at the table behind Rosalie. He puts his jacket over his seat and drops his bag under the desk resulting in the zip popping off and over 20 pencils rolling out on the floor in front of him. Cursing in the most polite way possible, he picks the pencils up in a hurry and positions himself back in his seat.

Rosalie held back her giggling.

Jasper walks in and goes over to the same desk Rosalie is sitting at. He points wordlessly to the seat seeking permission to sit. She shrugs in agreement and he sits down, throwing a huge bag under the table. He puts his head in his hands and groans with boredom. He wonders how he is going to survive the day when he is bored already.

10 seconds later Emmett swaggers through the door into the library and punches the door handle making it creek. He walks past the librarian's desk and absentmindedly touches everything on the desk. He swirls round a nail polish rack, then picks up a pad of sticky notes and slyly places then in his coat pocket. He walks past Rosalie and winks whilst dragging a hand through his hair. He walks passed her whistling and goes to the seat where Edward is sitting.

"Move" he states dryly.

Edward clambers to his feet and moves to the other desk directly across the room.

Emmett drags two chairs and places them together so he can slouch down, making himself comfortable.

Very noisily, Alice enters the room and trudges to the very back desk in the library and drops her bag which makes a loud thud. Everyone turns around in their seats to stare at her. She drags out her seat which makes a loud screech and turns her chair to face the back of the room and faces to the side with her hair covering her face.

Jasper and Rosalie smirk and laugh quietly at her.

Edward raises his eyebrows and mouths 'okay dokey then' to no one in particular.

At that moment, Mr Greene strolls into the library whistling show tunes. He stops in front of the desks and looks around at the pupils before him.

"Well well, here we are" he says with mock enthusiasm. " I want to congratulate you all for being on time"

Rosalie raises her hand. "Excuse me sir?"

"Yes?" he grumbles.

"I think there has been a mistake, I know this is detention but I don't think I belong in here."

Mr Greene extends his arm to check his watch. "The time now, is 7:06." Edward looks quickly at his watch to see if he has the same time. He does. "You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think why you pondered the error of your ways." He said with a grimace.

As he speaks Emmett lies back in his chair and tilts his head back. He spits into the air and catches it back on his mouth. Rosalie's face shows nothing but pure disgust.

Mr Greene ignores this and continues. "You will not talk. You will not move from these seats. You," he points at Emmett, "will not sleep!" He makes his way over to him and takes away the chair that is holding up his feet. "All right people listen up, we are going to try something new today. You are going to write an essay about who you think you are. No less than one thousand words. Also, when I say essay, I mean essay. Not the same word repeated one thousand times. Is that clear Mr McCarty?"

"Crystal" he retorts sounding uninterested.

"Yes that's the correct answer Mr McCarty. You wouldn't like to spend another Saturday in here now would you?"

Edward stands up with both hands raised. "I can, urm, yeah sir, I can answer that question and it would be a definite no." he mutters with a salute.

"Sit down Masen"

"Yes sir, um, sorry, sir." He sits down blushing and dragging his hand forcefully through his hair.

"Well my office is straight along there" he point to the door, "I don't want any funny business, I will hear every word. You know the rules kids. Any questions?"

"I do!" Emmett calls out. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

He clears his throat. "You will get the answer to that question next Saturday. Don't mess with the bully young man, you'll get the horns." He mutters as he walks towards his office.

It remains quiet for a few minutes and suddenly there is a repetitive clipping noise coming from the back desk. They all turn round to discover the source of the annoying sound..

**There you have it, see you next Monday. Maybe, i might upload two chapters today :)!  
**

**Katarina x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two uploads in one day eh? i am feeling generous :)**

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight or The Breakfast Club, its pretty obvious..**

**Chapter 3**

_It remains quiet for a few minutes and suddenly there is a repetitive clipping noise coming from the back desk. They all turn round to discover the source of the annoying sound.._

Alice is sitting repetitively biting her fingernails. Everyone stares at her with looks of disbelief and disgust. Her body turns in her chair to face the others and she soon met everyone's staring gazes. She gave them a warning glare in return.

"You know, if you keep eating your hand like that you aren't going to be hungry at lunch now are you?" Emmett said first to break the silence.

Alice grinned and with deliberate slowness she put her finger back in her mouth and bit off one more fingernail before spitting it in Emmett's direction.

"I have seen you before you know," He points at her and grimaces in warning.

"Who am I?" Edward talks only to himself at the front of the class in-between chewing on the top of his pen. "Who are you Edward? Answer me!" He places the pen in his mouth and balances it there. "I am a walrus!'' he does a fairly awkward giggle-snort.

Emmett looks at him with nothing but confusion.

Edward notices Emmett staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head a fraction to the side and quickly removes the pen from his mouth. He shuffles uncomfortably in his seat. As Emmett goes to take his jacket off, Edward does too at the same time. Edward notices this and stops immediately and pretends he is cold, franticly rubbing his hands together and pulling his jacket back on. "Weather sucks huh? Always changing." He mumbles to Emmett.

Emmett just glared in return, silently daring him to continue. He crumples up his paper in his hand and tosses it over Rosalie's head towards the front of the class. He leans back in his chair and starts humming along to AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell', then begins playing air guitar.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." Rosalie whispers to Jasper.

"OH SHIT!" Emmett screams with frustration.

"what dude? What?" Jasper replies in surprise.

"What do we do when we need to take a piss? Fuck, we are doomed! You gotta go, you gotta go!" he leans over the table grasping his crotch.

"I swear, dude you better not be urinating!"

"Don't talk, don't talk. It only makes it crawl back up."

Edward looks under Emmett's desk.

"You whip it out, I swear your dead before the first drop hits the floor!" Jasper warns him with a serious look.

"God," Emmett whispers. "you are pretty sexy when you get angry."

He glares at Emmett and turns back to the front, not wanting to push the conversation any further. He knows how tough Emmett can be.

"Hey! Homeboy!" Emmett shouts towards Edward, "why don't you go close the door, and we will get the prom queen impregnated?"

Jasper spins in his seat, "Hey! Hey!"

"What?" Emmett replies angrily.

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled man."

"Totally." he mocks.

"Totally."

Emmett leans over his desk toward him. "Well hey sporty, what did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

Edward coughs. "Urm, excuse me friends, but I think we should just write our papers as, yeah, planned."

Jasper ignores Edward and turns round to Emmett. "Just because you live in here it doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so just knock it off!"

"Well friend, it's a free country."

"He is doing it for attention. Just ignore him." Rosalie sneers in his direction.

"Sweetie" Emmett calls to Rosalie, "you couldn't ignore me if you tried. So, are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend? Steady dates? Lovers? Come on sporty, level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?"

"GO TO HELL!" Rosalie screams at him. "You disgust me."

"HEY! QUIET DOWN IN THERE!" Mr Greene shouts from the other room. "smug little pricks" he murmurs into his newspaper.

Emmett rises from his seat and walks toward the doors. He peeks out and notices Mr Greene at his desk across the hall. He takes a few steps back and jumps onto a small bookshelf. "Why don't we close this door? We can't have a party with him checking us out every five minutes."

"I think, well I'm certain that the door has to stay open" Edward speaks cautiously.

"So?"

"So why don't you just shut up? There is four other people in here you know who probably disagree with you." Jasper sticks up for Edward.

"Oh my, you can count. I was pretty sure you would have to be smart to become, a wrestler."

"You know. You don't matter. If you disappeared no one would notice. And you certainly can't judge anyone."

"Well, I will just run right out and join the wrestling team. Maybe the prep club too. Student Council." he muses.

"They wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt."

"I am head of the math club." Edward unexpectedly speaks out.

Rosalie is beginning to get really angry with Emmett. These are the exact type of jerks she hates. The ones who pretend to be dumb too much to realize they are actually smart.

"You know," she interjects. "You're afraid, a big coward. You are afraid that they won't take you, so you have to make fun of everyone and the things they do. You don't know any of us, so you can't jump to conclusions and make jokes."

"I'm in the physics club too." Edward says a little louder, wanting all the arguing to stop.

"Excuse me a second." Emmett turns to Edward. "What the fuck are you babbling about?"

"I said I was in the math club. And, erm, I'm in the physics club. Oh and the Latin club."

"Hey! Princess," Emmett bends down and whispers in Rosalie's direction. "Do you belong in the physics club?"

"That's an academic club."

"Oh, so they are not like all the other clubs? But to dorks like him they are? Hey, what do you do in your club? Enlighten us."

Edward coughs awkwardly. "Umm, well in physics club, well, we talk about physics. The properties of physics."

"Well, that's sorta social. Demented and sad but sorta social, right?"

"Well I guess you could describe it as a social club, I mean. There are other people in my class. Also, at the end of the year we all have a big banquet at the Hilton"

"You load up? You party?"

"Well I mean we dress up. But we don't get high."

"Only freaks like you get high" Rosalie scoffs.

"Oh, and I had to borrow my dad's shoes. My mum didn't approve because she has this thing about me wearing other people's shoes. My cousin Kendal from Indiana, he got high once. He started eating funny stuff. And he sorta started spacing out and everything like, into the Twilight Zone kinda thing." He noticed he was babbling and hung his head and ran his hand through his hair, a common occurrence.

Jasper spoke out slightly annoyed. "If you guys keep this up Greene is gonna come out, and there is no way I'm going to miss a match next Saturday."

"Well, look at the tough guy here. You're not so tough, you wear tights."

"You wear tights?!" Edward giggled.

"No I don't wear tights douche bag, I wear the required uniform."

"Tights" Edward nodded with a mocking grin.

"Shut up!"

**taa daa! well i don't think i will be updating for a week, i have loaaads of studying to do :( but review and let me know what you think please  
Katarina x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I want to address something. I know this story is mostly dialog and that might bug some people but I think in this case it is better. It will help both you and me understand the characters a lot better and I can make the story more humorous. So yeah, if you don't like a lot of dialog, well then maybe this story isn't for you, I just thought I would warn you. **

**I sadly still don't own twilight or the breakfast club..**

**Chapter 4**

Emmett was pacing at the front of the library when there was a distant rustling noise and the sound of a door creaking shut. He ran back to the desks and sat in-between Rosalie and Jasper. Mr Greene then walked past the library door heading down the corridor.

"Oooh!" Emmett yelled with mock enthusiasm and headed towards the door.

"Uh, Mr Greene said no funny business." Edward called after Emmett.

"Young man!" Emmett said in a voice like Mr Greene's, "Have you finished your paper?" he points his finger at him.

Emmett stopped at the door and peaked around, first left then right. He stepped out into the corridor to get a better look and then walked back in leaning on the door frame. He reached up and began toying with the door bolts.

"Hey Emmett, quit it man!" Jasper shouted from the library.

"What you gonna do?" Rosalie yelled.

"Drop dead I hope." Jasper added smirking. Rosalie giggled.

Emmett ignored them and finished breaking the door. He ran back to his seat and the hinge on the door gave out and swung shut forcefully.

"Come on fix it!" Jasper threatened.

"What am I a genius?" he says running back to his chair. He sits down like nothing has happened.

"No you're an asshole!" jasper yells turning round in his seat.

Emmett scoffed, "what a funny guy! Everyone be quite!"

Mr Greene is strolling down the corridor and stops at the library door when he hears shouting. He turns round and notices the door is closed. He marches in furiously.

"Why is that door closed?" he yells annoyed. No one answers.

"How are we supposed to know?" Emmett says shrugging, "We are not supposed to move sir."

"Why!" he shouts at Rosalie.

"We were just sitting here, like we were supposed to." She shrugs.

"Who?" He yells to Alice.

Alice squeals and puts her head on the desk, making her hood fall over her face.

"She doesn't talk. A screw must have fell out." Emmett states bluntly.

He walks to Emmett's desk. "Give me the god damned screw McCarty, stop fooling around!"

"I don't have it sir, screws fall out all the time. The world is an imperfect place." He mocks.

Mr Greene gives up and walks towards the door. He opens in only to watch it swing back. He picks up a nearby chair and sits it in front of the door and walks out into the corridor. The door stays still for a second but then swings back firing the chair out of the way and closing the door on Greene's face.

Everyone laughs.

He walks back into the room and faces the students.

"Jasper Whitlock get up here now. Come on, front and centre. Move!" he yells with an annoyed tone.

"Hey! How come Jasper gets to get up?" Emmett whines.

Jasper and Mr Greene proceed to carry a magazine rack to place in front of the door.

"If he gets up, we all get up. It'll be anarchy!" Emmett continues.

Jasper is now in the hall and can't get in to the library as the rack is blocking the entrance. He tries to climb over the rack and falls scattering magazines everywhere.

"Sir" Emmett calls on Mr Greene. "What if there is fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering lives of innocent children would be unwise in this junction of your career am I correct?"

"What are you doing?" Greene calls to Jasper. "Get this outta here. Now, come on!"

"you know the library is equipped with two fire exits at either side?" Edward whispers to Emmett.

"Fuck off dork!" Emmett retorts.

Mr Greene made his way over to the desks and waited until Jasper was sitting down to lecture them.

"You're not fooling anyone Emmett, the next screw that falls out will be you!" he states matter-o-factly.

Emmett mumbles incoherently.

"What was that?"

"I said, Eat. My. Shorts." he shouts with a grin.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday!"

"Gosh, I'm devastated."

"You just bought one more right there."

"Hold on, I am free the Saturday after that but beyond that I am going to have to check my calendar." Emmett throws his arms in the air dramatically.

"Good! Because it's going to be filled, we will keep going. You want another one? Just say the word. Instead of going to prison you'll come here! Are you done?"

"No" Emmett says with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm doing society a favour." Greene yells pointing a finger at Emmett.

"So?" Emmett folds his arms.

"That's another one right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?" he asks daring him to go further.

"Yes" Emmett says uninterested.

"You got it! You got another one there! That's another one pal!" Greene yells which sounds deafening.

"CUT IT OUT!" Rosalie screams at Emmett.

"You finished?" Greene coughs dryly from shouting.

"Not. Even. Close. Pal."

"Good! You got one more right there."

Emmett laughs. "Do you really think I give a shit?"

"Another." Greene grimaces at him.

How many is that now eh?" Emmett adds with a sarcastic look.

Edward raises his hand. "That's seven if you, uh, include when you asked him about Barry and the closet thing."

"It's eight!" Mr Greene turns to Edward *You stay out of it!"

"Sir, I swear its seven.."

"Shut up Pee Wee!" Greene cut him off. "That's it! The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls!" He gives up and walks towards the door. Before leaving, he turns around and points at Emmett with a warning glare he lets go of the door letting it slam.

FUCK YOU!!" Emmett screams as soon as the door is closed.

**A/N: i don't know why but i just want to post a new chapter. I'm a couple ahead so i thought today you might like another :)  
review please, it'd be nice to know what you think. x  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again :)! so two chapters yesterday and two today i am feeling very very kind. as i said in the last chapter, this is mostly dialog, i prefer it that way and in this case it makes more sense. thank you for your reviews, keep em' coming, they help x  
**

**I still don't own Twilight or The Breakfast Club, damn.  
**

**Chapter 5**

Emmett is lounging back in his chair with a cigarette in his mouth. He runs the match along his shoe causing it to ignite. He leans down towards his burning shoe and lights up his cigarette. He quickly blows out the flame with a grin. Rosalie had her head in her hands and is staring blankly at the front of the room. Edward is staring at Rosalie, obviously attracted to her. As casually as possible he slyly grasps his crotch trying to cover up his obvious hard on. He gives up and grabs his hat from the table and places on his lap, not knowing that Alice is watching him with a smirk. Jasper is playing with the ties on the hood of him jumper, pulling them back and forth so they make a whooshing sound.

Alice notices a loose thread on her scarf and starts tying it around the top of her index finger. Her finger progressively turns a shade of purple. She gives up and turns to the drawing she is working on. It is a house in the winter with a nearby lake and forest. She grins with excitement. She tilts her head forward and starts frantically rubbing her hands threw her hair, causing flakes of dandruff to fall onto the picture. Snow.

Emmett gets out of his chair and goes over to the bookshelf he was sitting at before. He picks up a book and glances at the title. He yawns and starts to rip the book apart page by page.

"That's real intelligent." Jasper mockingly picks on Emmett's actions.

"You're right. It's wrong to destroy literature, it's so fun to read. And, Moley really gets me going."

"Moliéré." Rosalie grins.

"I love his work!" Edward smiles. Emmet picks up the remains of the book and throws it towards Edward.

Jasper turns in his seat trying to avoid Emmett.

"Hey," Jasper says to Rosalie "are you grounded tonight?"

"Well, my mum said I was grounded but my dad said I just had to blow her off, why?"

"There is a big party at Newton's, his parents are in Europe. It should be pretty wild. You gonna go?"

Rosalie Shrugs, "I doubt it."

"How come?" Jasper moves to sit beside her.

"If I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my dad tells me its okay. It's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless. It's a total drag. It's like, any minute - divorce."

Emmett joins in. "Which one do you like better? Who would you choose?"

"Neither. I'd probably go live with my brother. I think like, they don't give a shit about me. I'm just something they use to get back at each other." She shrugs.

"HA!" Alice yells from the back of the room causing everyone to look in her direction. She tips her head back with a smile on her face.

"Shut up! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Rosalie screams at her.

"You're just feeling sorry for you self." Jasper scoffs.

"Hey sporto, do you get along with your parents?" Emmett asks as he jumps of the bookshelf and makes his way over to Jasper.

"If I say yes I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway" Emmett walks closer to him. Rosalie smiles, "But if you say you get along with your parents you're a liar too."

Emmett turns to walk away but jasper pushed him in the back. "You know something man? If we weren't in school I would waste you."

Rosalie turns round at Edward and looks at him and gives him a silent command to stop the boys. Edward jumps from his desk and trips on his way over to the boys.

"You know fellows; I don't get along with my parents either. I don't, yeah, okay. Their idea of parental compassion is, you know, wacko."

"Dork" Emmett sticks his hand on Edward's chest.

"Yeah?"

"You are a parent's wet dream, okay? I can see your getting all worked up because they are making you wear these kid of clothes, but face it. You are a neo-maxi-zoom dweebie. What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen? I'm just being honest."

"He has a name asshole." Jasper states angrily.

"What is it then, enlighten me!"

Jasper shifts uncomfortably, "what's your name?"

"Edward" he murmurs.

"Oh gosh, my condolences."

Emmett makes his way to the front of the library stopping just before he can be seen from the corridor. He is trying to calm himself down.

"What's your name?" Rosalie asks Emmett.

"What's yours? He retorts.

"Rosalie Hale" she smiles.

"Emmett. So polite you are." he whispers. Rosalie flips him off. "Seeing finger gestures from such a pristine girl, are you a virgin?"

Rosalie's face turns blank with horror.

"I bet you one million dollars you are. Let's end the suspense; have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Ever been felt up? Over the bra? Under the blouse? Shoes off? Hoping to god your parents don't walk in."

Rosalie feels instantly degraded. "Do you want me to puke?" she whispers.

"Over the panties? No bra, blouse unbuttoned? Calvins in a ball on the floor past eleven on a school night?"

"Leave her alone." Jasper looks furious.

"You gonna make me?"

"Yeah!"

And with that, Emmett climbed over Rosalie's table and ran at Jasper. Jasper looked overly confident and this angered Emmett. Edwards face was one of horror. And before they knew it, Emmett was on the floor with Jasper holding him down.

"I didn't want to get into this with you man, but you asked for it." Emmett grumbled from the ground.

Jasper stood up letting go of him. "Why not?"

"I would kill you." He stated with a shrug. "It's real simple. I'd kill you and your parents would sue me and I don't care enough to bother."

"You talk a lot of shit." Jasper mumbled and turned back round to the front.

There is a clicking noise coming from Emmett's direction and Jasper turns back round and spots him standing leaning against Alice's desk with a knife in his hand.

"Let's end this right fucking now. You don't talk to her. You don't look at her. You don't even think about her, you understand me?" Jasper yells both frustrated and scared.

"Just a warning dude." Emmett smiles and puts the knife in his pocket. "Just a warning." he mumbles placing the knife back in his jacket pocket.

**A/N: hehe, there you go :) i promice he won't kill anyone, you can relax! the next update may be a little while, i've gave you all i have right now XD.  
reviews would be lovely!  
Katarina x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :) sorry for the wait, my exams start on Monday so i have been studying most of the time. Also, after Monday i can't really tell how frequent the updates will be, i will see i guess. thank you for your reviews on the last couple of chapters, it helps. keep reviewing!**

**I don't own Twilight characters or The Breakfast Club.  
**

**Chapter 6**

At 11:30am all five students had calmed down. They were all sitting in there seats minding there own business, neither one of them wanted anymore fights to take place. Emmett has his scarf wrapped around his head and begins whistling the tune to 'Colonel Bogey March'. Edward recognizes the tune and starts whistling along with a smile, which then leads to Jasper joining in. Rosalie shrugs and starts to whistle too. Moments later Alice joins in.

Mr Greene walks into the library and stops in front of the desks. Everyone stops whistling except Emmett but his tune fades out.

Emmett pulls a face of shock. "Dun dun duuuuun!"

He ignores Emmett and turns to the pupils. "Okay ladies, that's thirty minutes for lunch." He states with a grin.

"Here? I mean sir, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch." Jasper adds looking up at Greene.

"I don't care what you think Jasper, I make the rules."

"Uh, Dick?" Emmett raises his hand. "Excuse me Rich, will milk be available to us?"

"We are very thirsty sir." Jasper adds with a smile.

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration." Rosalie frowns.

"I've seen her dehydrate sir," Jasper's voice turns to a whisper, "It's pretty gross."

Emmett stands up and goes to move out of the library. "Relax guys, I'll get it".

"Sit down, McCarty! Do you think I was born yesterday? Do you think I am going to have you roaming these halls? You" he points to Jasper, "and you!" he points to Alice and she doesn't respond. "What's her name? You missy, on your feet! Move." He grimaces in her direction. "There's a soft drinks machine in the teachers lounge, let's go."

They both got up and walked out of the library, Alice trudging behind slightly. At the door, Mr Green left them and went into his office, He pointed down the corridor signaling them to get a move on. They walked down the corridor and turned the corner, heading for the teachers lounge at the end.

Jasper felt slightly awkward. He coughed dryly and looked over his shoulder to Alice who grimaced at him. "So what's your poison?" he asks nervously. She ignores him and continues to walk but still making sure to be behind him. Jasper is confused to why she is so stubborn, so weird. "Forget I asked." He mumbles.

"Vodka." she answers roughly. She coughs to clear her throat; not talking seemed to be why her throat was so dry.

He scoffs with disbelief. "Vodka? When do you drink Vodka?"

"Whenever!" She waves her hands in the air trying to prove her point of independence.

"A lot?" Jasper doesn't believe her.

"Tons!" she shouts walking ahead of him.

Meanwhile, back in the library Edward and Emmett are sitting on the stairs that lead to the first floor of the library looking at a book. Rosalie is standing at the back of the room leaning against a statue staring out of the window.

"Rosalie, do you wanna see a picture of a guy who has elephantiasis of the nuts? It's pretty tasty." Emmett asks with a smile. Rosalie glares at him and looks away, trying to focus on anything that will take her mind out of the situation she has found herself in. "How do you think he rides a bike?" he muses. "Rosalie? Would you ever date a guy like him? What if he had a cool house and a nice car? Except, you would have to ride in the back because his nuts would ride shotgun." he smirks at her.

"Do you know what I wish for right now?" she mumbles to no one in particular.

"Now watch, Edward here is a cherry." Emmett grins and points to him.

"I wish I was on a plane to France." she whispers with a smile.

"Uh, I'm not a cherry." He whispers to Emmett.

Emmett looks at him confusion and disbelief. "When have you ever got laid?"

Edward coughs, "I've laid lots of times." He answers.

"Name one."

"She was in Canada, I met her in Niagara Falls." He states blankly with a shrug, "You wouldn't know her."

"Ever laid anyone around here?" Emmett asks but he knows the answer is no.

Edward looks around and spots Rosalie standing looking at a book intently. He turns to Emmett and puts his fingers to his lips telling him to be quiet, his eyes go from Emmett to Rosalie then back again.

"Oh, you and Rosalie did it?" Emmett asks with confusion.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Rosalie puts her book down and walks over to where they are sat.

"Uh, nothing. Let's just drop it Emmett, We will talk about it later."

"No, drop what?" Rosalie looks clueless – she has no idea what they are talking about but had a funny feeling they were talking about her.

"Well Edward is trying to tell me here that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area, that presently you and he are riding the hobby horse." Emmett explains with a smile.

"You're a fucking pig." Rosalie looks genuinely hurt towards Edward.

"No, I'm not! Emmett said I was a cherry and I wasn't that's it. I swear."

Emmett looks confused. "Then what were you motioning to Rosalie for?"

Rosalie knows that what Edward said what he is being made out too but she knows that it was likely from intimidation from Emmett. He must have freaked out under the pressure.

"I don't appreciate this very much Edward." Rosalie says in the most polite way she can, she knows people like Edward snap when being confronted angrily. Social awkwardness to blame.

"Rosalie, he's lying!" Edward looks like he is about to snap with the pressure of the situation.

"Were you motioning to Rosalie?" Emmett asks.

Edward ignores Emmett. "You know he is lying right?"

"Were you or were you not motioning to Rosalie?" Emmett sounds annoyed.

Edward runs his hand through his hair. "Yeah I was, it was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin." He mumbles. Emmett looks at him with an amused face. "Okay? I'm sorry for being a virgin."

Rosalie looks hurt by the situation Edward has been put in. "Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"

Edward looks up to her. "Because its my business. Its my personal private business."

Emmett smirks, "Well Edward, by the sound of things it doesn't sound like you are doing any business."

"I think it is okay for a guy to be a virgin." Rosalie smiles reassuringly at Edward.

Emmett turns round to her with a confused look on his face. Rosalie turns to Emmett and grins wider at his reaction.

"You do?" Edward questions shocked slightly.

Rosalie walks over to Edward and hugs him. Edwards face shows even more shock and then it turns into a hopeful smile. He wraps his arms around her cautiously. Rosalie is happy to be comforting Edward, her friends put her in the exact same situation, not that she would let anyone know that. "Yes, I do." She whispers in his ear.

**I'm going to upload another chapter i think because i feel bad that i wont be able to upload in a while, so i will get another one out to you guys. Please review, it helps trust me :)  
Also you can add me on Twitter if you wish .com/KatarinaO_o come and talk x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again. I just wanna address that some people have said that they are having trouble understand Emmett so i hope this chapter helps with that.****.  
Follow me on twitter - my user name is KatarinaO_o  
reviews would be nice :) x**

**Chapter 7**

Jasper and Alice returned with five cokes shortly after the talk between the rest of them. They are all now sitting back in there original seats about to eat lunch when Emmett jumps over the table and sits between Rosalie and Jasper.

"What you got in there?" Emmett asks Rosalie pointing to her small lunch case.

"Guess." She states whilst taking out her lunch. "Where's your lunch?"

"You're wearing it." he replies with a wink.

He grabs one of the three cokes that are sitting in front of him and throws it lazily to the back of the room. Alice catches it with one hand and her eyes never leave the book she is reading. Rosalie takes out a tray of sushi and places it on the table. She places her sauce to the side and starts rubbing her chopsticks together.

Emmett looks seriously confused. "What is that?"

"Uh, sushi." Rosalie giggles at him.

"What the fuck is sushi?"

She laughs quietly. "Rice, raw fish and seaweed." She explains whilst pointing to the individual parts of the dish.

Everyone looks at Emmett with disbelief. His face is one of shock and he rolls his eyes at everyone staring at him.

"You wont accept a guys tongue in your mouth but you will eat that?"

She grimaces at him, "Can I eat?"

"I don't know, give it a try." He sounds worried slightly at the thought.

Jasper grabs the huge paper bag under his desk and sits it on his knee to unload its contents. He pulls out 3 packs of chips, 2 sandwiches, a bag of cookies, 2 packets of M&M's and a litre carton of orange juice. He goes to place the bag back on the floor when he spots something else inside. He searches around and pulls out an apple and a banana. He pulls his chair in closer. With a smile he lifts up a sandwich and places it in his mouth ignoring the looks he is getting from everyone.

Alice opens her can of coke at the back of the room and it spills out of the can and juice squirts all over the table due to being thrown across the room. She slurps the juice from around the table and off of her fingers. She bend her head down towards the table and drinks the over flown juice. Edward giggles under his breath at her actions. Alice opens up her sandwich only to find meat – her mum knows fine well she is a vegetarian. She throws the meat to the back of the room and it sticks to the statue in the middle of the room. She opens up the sandwich and looks through her bag and finds 3 small sachets of sugar. She pours them onto the bread with a smirk. She opens up a bag of cereal and places it on the bread and crunches it with the palm of her hand. By now everyone is staring at her with wide eyes. She places both slices of bread together and eats with a smile looking around at everyone. Everyone turns back round in their seats.

Emmett gets up and makes his way over to Edward's desk. He walks past him to the chair beside him but grabs Edward's lunch bag on the way and places it on the desk in front of himself.

"What are we having?" he asks with a mocking tone.

"It's just your standard regular lunch I guess."

Emmett puts his hand in Edward's lunch bag and pulls out a flask and sits it between him and Edward.

"Milk?"

"Soup." Edward pops the 'p' and giggles at himself.

Emmett nods and places his hand back in the back. Edward reaches over to take the bag from him but Emmett slaps his hand away. He pulls out a carton and looks at it closely.

"That's apple juice." Edward mumbles.

"I can read." Emmett glares over at him. He pulls out the sandwiches from the bag and studies them. "PB&J with the crusts cut off. Well Edward, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mum marry Mr Rogers?" he mocks him with a smile.

"No, Mr Masen." He looked at Emmett confused. Jasper laughs quietly at Edward.

"Here is my Impression of life at big Eddie's house." He gets up from the seat and walks to the space in the centre of the tables. He now has everyone's attention.

"Here we go. 'Son!' 'Yeah dad?' 'How was your day pal?' 'Great dad, how was yours?' 'Super! Hey son, how would you like to go fishing this weekend?' 'Great dad! But I've got homework to do.' 'That's all right son, you can do it on the boat!' 'Geeee!'" Emmett is jumping from one end of the space to the other signalling the change In character. Rosalie is grimacing at him, Jasper Is chuckling, Alice looks shocked and Edward looks on the verge of tears. He continues pretending to be Edwards Mum and Dad talking about 'how great there son is' and 'isn't life swell'. He finished by bowing towards Edward.

Edward looks extremely upset. He turns back round in his seat and places his head in his hand.

Jasper notices Edward and is instantly unhappy with Emmett. "What about your family?"

"Mine?" Emmett points to himself.

"Yeah"

"That's real easy, this is mom, dad and I." he states getting back up to where he was standing before. ""Stupid, worthless, no-good, goddamned, freeloading son of a bitch, retarded, big mouthed, know-it-all, asshole jerk!' 'You forgot ugly, lazy, disrespectful..' 'SHUT UP! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!' 'Dad, what about you?' 'Fuck you.' 'Dad, what about you?' 'Fuck you!' 'No dad, what about you!' 'FUCK YOU!'" He screams and imitates his father punching him.

Everyone goes silent and stares at Emmett in shock.

"Is that for real?' Edward chokes out.

"You wanna come over sometime?"

Jasper coughs. "That's bullshit. It's all part of your image. I don't believe a word of it."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

Emmett walks over to Jasper and lifts up the sleeve of his t-shirt. "Do you believe this?" On his arm is a scar from a burn. Rosalie looks over and then looks straight to the ground. "Huh? It's about the size of a cigar, don't you think? Well, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." He walks toward the back of the library away from the desks. "Well, I think I don't have to sit next to you dildos anymore." He walks over to a bookshelf which has a display of the Seven Wonders of the World on the top. He paces in front of it a few times before screaming out in frustration and knocking over the items on top. He climbs on top of the bookshelf and grabs onto the staircase above and pulls himself up and over the barrier. He sits down with his back to everyone and swings is legs over the edge. He mumbles incoherently to himself and tries to calm himself down.

Rosalie looks up at Jasper disappointed. "You shouldn't have said that."

"How was I supposed to know? He lies about everything else." He shrugs.

Emmett looks thoughtful at the back of the class. He turns to look towards the door and hears Mr Greene walking past the door mumbling something about coffee.

_My Locker… _He thinks with a smile.

**So there you go, i wont be updating for a week or so unless i have time, sorry.  
review and let me know what you think.  
Katarina x  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello :) well this is the only update for a little while because my exams are starting tomorrow officially and i will be studying constantly and i don't know if i will have time to write but i will try to update asap..**

**Chapter 8**

Emmett runs to the front of the library and peeks his head out of the door. Mr Greene is down at the very end of the corridor and is turning the corridor. He turns back to everyone and motions with his hand for them to follow him.

"Come on, I won't bite! We are only going to my locker." He exhales loudly, bored of waiting for them.

Rosalie gets up with a shrug, Jasper soon follows behind. Edward looks torn between going and staying and gives in. Alice soon follows behind.

They all follow Emmett out of the library and go the opposite way of Mr Greene. Rosalie is walking beside Emmett, closely followed by Edward and Jasper and Alice is trudging behind as usual.

"How do you know where Greene went?" Rosalie asks with a worried look.

"I don't." he replies simply with a shrug.

"How do you know when he will be back?"

He shrugs. "I don't. Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" Rosalie laughs at him and follows him round the corner.

Edward trips over his own feet and Jasper chuckles and gives him a hand to get back up.

"Thanks, why are we going to Emmett's locker anyway?"

"Beats me."

"This, god this is so stupid! Why, I mean why are we risking getting caught?" Edward manages to stutter out.

"I don't know." Jasper is starting to get annoyed with Edward.

"Then what are we doing?"

"I swear to god you ask me one more question and I will beat the shit out of you." Jasper grimaces at Edward.

"Sorry" Edward somewhat pleads and walks behind him a little.

They all finally arrive at Emmett's locker. On the outside in black spray paint are the words 'open if you wanna die'. Emmett unlocks it and a sharp metal plate falls down from the top – sharp enough to injure someone easily. Inside there is mountains of things place everywhere and anywhere, from shoes, soda, clothes, old food and text books. Emmett reaches into the back of the locker at the top and punches at the back end. The little compartment at the top swings open, it holds nothing but a brown paper bag.

"You're such a slob." Jasper states disgusted.

"Oh sorry, my maid is on vacation." Emmett apologises sarcastically.

Emmett starts to unfold the large bag and takes out another paper bag from inside it. Inside that, there is another bag, followed by a bag of marijuana. He puts it in his pocket and turns to walk back to the library.

"Drugs!" Edward chokes on his words.

"Put it back Emmett, don't even think about it." Jasper warns him with a serious look. Emmett just walks straight passed everyone with a smile.

"Drugs, the boy has marijuana! That was marijuana!" Edward mumbles clearly shocked.

"Shut up." Jasper warns him and walks towards the library, followed by Rosalie and Alice.

"Oh, so does everyone approve of this?" he yells running after everyone to keep up.

Everyone ignores Edward.

"We'll cross through the lab, and then double back." Emmett muses on the best way to get back to the library.

"You better be right, if Greene cuts us off its your fault," Jasper adds.

"What did he say? Where are we going?" Edward questions from behind. Again, no one listens as they turn the corner to go down towards the lab.

Emmett stops suddenly as he spots Mr Greene walking down that corridor and all of a sudden he runs in the opposite direction. Everyone follows quickly behind. They all run quickly to the other end of the corridor only to find Mr Greene is at the bottom with his back to them drinking from the water fountain. They run back and go down a flight of stairs and Emmett stops in the middle of the main corridor.

"Wait, wait! We have to go threw the cafeteria."

Jasper looks confused. "No way man threw the activities hall."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"No you don't know what you are talking about!" Jasper yells. Alice makes a squeaking noise signaling them to stop arguing and hurry up. "We've had enough listening to you, we are going this way. You go where you want." Jasper shouts as he begins to make his way down the corridor followed by Edward, Rosalie and Alice.

Emmett curses under his breath and follows them down the corridor.

They make there way down the corridor to the activities hall when they turn the corridor and run into a metal fence blocking the entrance.

"Shit!" Jasper mumbles.

"Great idea Jazzy." Emmett mocks with his head leaning on the fence.

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you asshole! Why didn't you listen to Emmett?" Rosalie yells in Jaspers face.

"We're dead." Edward states matter-o-factly.

Emmett looks up at Edward. "No just me."

"What do you mean?"

Emmett goes into his pocket and takes out the bag of marijuana and shoves it down Edward's pants. Edward gazes at him with shock. "Get back to the fucking library. Keep this down your fucking pants." He warns Edward.

Emmett runs down the opposite direction singing at the top of his lungs, the others run down the corridor the way they came.

Emmett runs past a row of lockers and puts his hand out to touch all the locks making them bang against the locker doors. He turns the corridor and rips down posters that are stuck to the wall as he sings loudly.

Meanwhile, Mr Greene is running around the corridors trying to find him, muttering 'asshole' and 'son of a bitch' numerous times. He hears the sound of a ball being thrown against a wall and runs for the gym hall.

"One, two, three!" Emmett yells as he runs towards the basketball hoop and throws the ball into the hoop.

Mr Greene comes running threw the door panting from running so much. "EMMETT! EMMETT! What is this? What are you doing? What is this?"

"Hi. What's up?" Emmett continues to throw the ball against the wall and dribble around the hall.

"That's it Emmett, get out!"

Emmett picks up the ball and spins it on his finger. "Don't you wanna here my excuse? I'm thinking of getting a scholarship." He says whilst doing the robot.

"Get out! Give me the ball, give me that ball!" he yells at him.

Emmett pretends to throw the ball at Mr Greene a couple of times making him flinch. Emmett rolls the ball softly towards Greene and he kicks it back at Emmett and he dodges and goes to run out the door. Mr Greene follows him and grabs him by the back of his jacket and they walk back towards the library.

**there you go guys. reviews really do help and its helpful to hear what you think :)  
Katarina x  
**


End file.
